1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and device for displaying signage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in displaying lenticular images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lenticular lens as used in this field is a sheet of transparent material having one side composed of a contiguous array of cylindrical lenses known as lenticules, and the other side being generally flat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,545 issued to Wu et al. discusses the structure of a lenticular lens. Lenticular images that are typically used in conjunction with the lenticular lenses are composite images composed of several different independent images interlaced into the same space. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,274 and 5,494,445 issued to Sekiguchi discuss the process of making a lenticular image.
Viewing a lenticular image through a lenticular lens, collectively known as a lenticular display, is well known in the prior art. A lenticular display allows a viewer to perceive multiple images appearing individually within the same dimensional space or plane. It is also possible for a person viewing a lenticular display to perceive a three dimensional visual effect within the same plane due to the parallax shift associated with the distance between the viewer's eyes viewing a slightly different image presented by the lenticular display.
A lenticular image is typically either imprinted directly to the back side of the lenticular lens or fixedly mounted to the back side of the lens to form the lenticular display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,666 issued to McDonald discloses a viewer that holds a lenticular image behind a lenticular lens. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,850,913 and 5,941,382 issued to Fantone et al. discloses a display box utilizing a lenticular image viewed through a lenticular lens. In order to perceive the different images presented in lenticular displays of this type, the angle at which the viewer observes the lenticular display must be changed. Thus, as the viewer's angle of observation changes, the discrete images contained within the lenticular image are seen as different images or a sequence of related images as animations or morphs. To allow a stationary viewer to perceive the different images presented in a lenticular display of this type, the lenticular display must be moved in order to achieve the necessary angle change. Alternatively, the movement of the viewer can be relied upon to change the angle of observance of a stationary lenticular display of this type. FIG. 1 illustrates a lenticular display of this typical prior art type where the lenticular image is fixedly attached to the lenticular lens. Thus, a signage display system utilizing a typical lenticular display for advertising or other such purposes, must therefor be moved if one desires to display the different lenticular images to a stationary viewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,879 issued to Simons discloses an animated display device having illuminating means in which shutter film and program film are continuously maintained in complete contact. To accomplish this, a rigid platen having a convex surface that carries the shutter film is mounted within a housing disposed in facing contact with the convex surface of the platen. Tensioning springs are used to hold the shutter film against the convex platen. Drive means are provided for moving the program film relative to the platen so as to alter the alignment of the shutter film and program film to change the image projected by the device. This display device is of rather complex structure consisting of many expensive parts, is rather cumbersome to install, and is not adaptable for use with existing standard signage display systems and light box displays.
Therefore, there exists a need for an effective self-actuating lenticular display assembly that can be used with existing and standard signage display systems and light box displays. It is the primary object of this invention to fill this need.
Another objective of the claimed invention is to provide a self-actuating lenticular display that is less expensive and complex to manufacture.
Another objective of the claimed invention is to provide a self-actuating lenticular display that is relatively light and has a thin profile.
Another objective of the claimed invention is to provide a self-actuating lenticular display that provides means to reduce “soft spots” which may occur during operation of a self-actuating lenticular display.